The Protectivepuff Girls Z and The Rebelruff Boys Z
by Shocking Beatrice
Summary: Everyone knows The Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z, but does anyone now The Protectivepuff Girls Z and The Rebelruff boys Z
1. Character Information

**The ProtectivePuff Girls Z and The RebelRuff Boys Z**

**Kaitie: Hello everybody! The Protectivepuff Girls and the Rebelruff Boys are owned by me. Since your reading this it must mean I caught your interest. This story is going to be about the Protectivepuffs and the Rebelruff Boys, how they came to be who they are, superheroes/villains. Along the way they will discover all kinds of things like love and other emotions.**

**Okay so here is the characters**

**ProtectivePuffs**:

Name: Destiny Morris

Age:15

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Candy Apple Red

Height:5'2

Weight:100

Personality: leader, protective, smart, calm, collected, caring, loyal and brave.

Hobbies: Martial Arts, Swimming, Dancing, Singing, and Listening to music.

Protectivepuff name: Springing Bloom

Name: Kaitie Brown (ME!)

Age: 15

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Navy Blue

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110

Personality: Curious, Random, Hyper, Bi-polar, protective, loyal, and caring.

Hobbies: Listening to music, writing stories, singing, video games, watching anime and cartoons, and reading.

Protectivepuff Girl Name: Shocking Beatrice

Name: Dorothy Morris

Age:15

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Lime Green

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120

Personality: Smart, Tom-Boyish, Daredevil, Curious, Loyal, and Protective.

Hobbies: Track, Sports, Reading, singing, and Watching anime.

Protectivepuff Girl name: Dazzling Beauty

Name: Sarah Ash

Age: 15

Hair: Black

Eyes: Coal Black

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115

Personality: Hyper, protective, loyal, curios, dare-devil, and mixture of Girly-girl/Tomboy.

Hobbies: Sports, Girly/things, Band, and video games.

Protectivepuff Girl name: Rising Blackrose

The two characters that someone/anyone can say is them

Bonnie/ Pumpkin Orange

Breeze/Byzantine purple

Rebelruff Boys

Blaze/Dark Candy Apple Red

Brandon/Catalina blue

Blake/Deep Jungle Green

Blade/Raven Black

**Whoever decides two own Bonnie and Breeze can also make these two 's personalities**

Bryan/Persimmon Orange

Berry/Byzantium Purple

Kaitie: Brown: Please review if you want me to write. If you want to make the Oranges Team's personality, message me or review. If you want to make the Purple Team's personality, message me. I will start the story once people review this Info Chapter and tell me want they think of my idea and my characters. OHHHH! Please if you have ideas for the villains' message me or review either works! Thank you all :) Love you all hope you have/had a nice day! BYE-BYE! :)


	2. More Character Information

**Kaitie: Hello everyone who may be reading this! This is chapter is going to be more the other two Protectivepuff's. Oh! Plus more information about the Rebelruff's! Well here we go!**

Name: Melina Amber Blitz

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Pumpkin Orange

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115

Personality: Sweet, Caring, Shy, Gentle, Protective, Loyal, Curious, and Brave.

Hobbies: Sewing, Cooking, Cleaning, Singing, Piano, and Ballet.

Protectivepuff name: Bouncing Bonnie

Name: Airreea Natalie Dreynala

Age: 15

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Byzantine purple

Height: 5'4

Height: 110

Personality: Wise, Intelligent, Loyal, Protective, Stubborn, Curious, and Brave.

Hobbies: Reading, Studying, Researching, Chess, and Playing Games (all kinds.)

Protectivepuff name: Zooming Breeze

Name: Blaze Toto

Age: 16

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Dark Candy Apple Red

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110

Personality: Leader, Controlling, Protective, Loyal, Daring, Rebellious, and Mischievous.

Hobbies: Playing Pranks, Martial Arts, Swimming, Dancing, and Singing.

Name: Brandon Toto

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Catalina blue

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125

Personality: Quiet, Protective, Possessive, Loyal, Intelligent, and Hyper.

Hobbies: Reading, Playing, Pranks, Video Games, Watching Anime &amp; Cartoons, and Sports.

Name: Blake Toto

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Deep Jungle Green

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125

Personality: Smart, Dare-devil, Mischievous, Stubborn, Loyal, Goofy, and Curious.

Hobbies: Sports, Pranks, Anime &amp; Cartoons, Gaming, and Telling Jokes.

Name: Blade Toto

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Raven Black

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130

Personality: Hyper, protective, loyal, curious, dare-devil, prankster, and Stubborn.

Hobbies: Sports, Listening to music, Drums, and video games.

Name: Bryan Toto

Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Persimmon Orange

Height: 5"6

Weight: 125

Personality: Shy, Prankster, Protective, Loyal, Curious, and Quiet.

Hobbies: Pranks, Drawing, Coloring, Violin, and Veleta.

Name: Berry Toto

Age: 16

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Byzantium Purple

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120

Personality: Wise, Intelligent, Loyal, Protective, Stubborn, Curious, Mischievous, and Prankster.

Hobbies: Reading, Studying, Researching, Chess, Playing Games (all kinds), and Playing Pranks.

**Kaitie: So that is now done! Yay! Hope you like the information! Next is going to the first chapter! I think I might add some info about the boys' father and about the Protectivepuff's version of a Him! Ahh so much to do! Please review! Please! It really helps me. I love reviews! So please do! Wish you all luck and and a good day/night!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Kaitie:**** Hey everyone! :) Today finally... An actual chapter! YAY!**

**Chapter 1****: ****Introduction**

**Destiny's/Bloom's P.O.V:**

I watched my friends with a soft smile on my face. They were chatting with each other happily. Melina looked over at me and gave me a look of confusion before she walked over where I was sitting. I scooted to the left of the bench, patted the right of bench. Melina grinned and took up my offer. She looked down at the ground, sighed, then turned and faced me.

"So why are you over here, being anti-social?," Melina teased. I laughed and looked back at our friends who were sitting under our cherry blossom tree, sitting on a picnic blanket, chatting, laughing and eating. Melina and I laughed as Sarah tickled Airreea, while Dorothy held Airreea down.

"I was just remembering how we all met," I replied after Melina and I calmed down.

"Oh, really?," Melina asked in wonderment.

"Yeah... That was probably the best day of my life,"I whispered softly to her. Melina's eyes widen before she smiled softly, then looked towards our friends and nodded.

"I agree with you on that," Melina whispered after a couple of seconds of silence,"That day changed everything."

"Yeah."

"So...How did you do on that dreadful Chemistry test?"

"I think I did pretty well. You?"

"I think I did well too but only because Airreea helped me study."

"Why in the world didn't I think about asking her to help me study?"

"Beats me" We looked at each other in silence a couple of minutes or so before we burst out laughing. It took us about ten minutes to calm down.

"Well I going to go eat, okay Destiny?"

"Yeah. I will be over there in a couple of minutes," I replied with a grin. I watched as she walked over and began to chat with the other as she began to make her plate. After a couple of seconds of watching my friends chat, laugh, and eat, I looked up at the baby blue sky that held only to big white fluffy-looking clouds. 'Today is so much like four years ago, peaceful and lovely,' I thought before allowing myself to remember the day I became a ProtectivePowerPuff Girls Z member, leader.

_/Flashback/_

_"Today is such a beautiful day" I had said out loud as I walked around the park. I hummed a melody as I walked. Everywhere around me little kids were playing as their parents talked to one another. _

_As I walked around more I walked into the less crowed area of the park. I then got to my checkpoint then right as I turned and was going to walk home, I felt something tug at the hem of shirt. I blinked before looking down. There beside me to the right was a little girl who held nunchucks in her fight hand while she held the hem of my shirt with her left hand. I knelt down and looked at her._

_She was wearing a karate outfit, so she must have been at practice not to long ago. She had hazel eyes, light brown hair (which was in a low pony tail), and tan skin with freckles on her adorable cheeks. She looked to be maybe sit or seven years old._

_"What's the matter little one?," I asked gently, not wanting to scare her in any way. She bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears._

_"W-well I lost my mommy, my daddy, and my older brother," She hiccuped. My eyes widened as I registered the information. I then calmed myself. _

_"Okay, I understand now. Do you remember exactly where you last saw them? If so can you show me?" I asked as gently as I possibly could. She hesitated then nodded before letting go of my shirt and grabbed my right hand. She then led me to the park bathroom area. I looked around for her family. No one was in sight. I sighed. I closed my eyes as I tried to think of what to do now. I then opened my eyes quickly when I heard the little girl gasp. 'Maybe she saw her family-'as quick as the thought entered it left as I saw a ball of light racing toward the little girl and I. As it got closer I shielded the little girl with my body._

_"Springing Bloom!" I heard myself yell out as the light hit me. Once the flash of light was gone and my body stopped moving, I looked around. I then heard the girl gasp again. 'What now?' I thought as I gave the little girl a confused look. She respond by pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow before walking into the girls bathroom (which reeked, ewwww!) and I looked into full-linked mirror. I watched as my jaw dropped. I heard outside,"Mommy! Daddy! Big brother!" I smiled. 'Looks like they found her,' I though as I heard them walk away as they chatted. _

_I then looked back at the mirror. My auburn hair was still down, but my outfit had changed dramatically. I was now wearing a candy apple red skirt, top, and matching shoes. I also had black finger-less gloves on._

_'Wow' I had thought._

_/End of Flashback/_

"Boo!" I heard. I blinked and saw Kaitie in front of me.

"So you finally showed up!" I teased. Kaitie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but unlike you guys I have to deal with being horrible math homework," Kaitie mumbled as she helped me up from the bench. We walked over to our friends, began to eat and chat. Today is perfect.

**Kaitie:** **Okay! Wow!... I am still awake at 3:25 in morning because I have be drinking nothing but coffee all darn day! So I thought that I should put all this energy in writing this chapter... I am still wide awake after writing this though... I hope you guys liked it! This story will start off slow but I promise it will be good! Please review! Please follow and favorite :) Bye-Bye! :)**


End file.
